The Minecraft Complex ::::: A Minecraft Mods Fanfiction
by DrAquafresh
Summary: Welcome to Minecraft, with mods. But Axel Kellner isn't making any reviews, oh no, in fact, he literally gets to live the experience. By accidentally disregarding a simple error message on his PC, 17 year old Axel Kellner is sucked into the ever-so-popular sensation, Minecraft. And with Mob Talker included with various others, what could possibly happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hacked: **_Reality's Aspiration_**

Hey guys! It's DrAquafresh! :D

**Anyways, I was reading plenty of Minecraft fanfiction, but none of them mention mods, and I want to see one with Mob Talker. But since there aren't any, I decided, why not make one? So, here it is, the most cheesy title you will ever see, Hacked: Reality's Aspiration. Forgot to mention, I'm doing this on my phone, so wish me luck!**

My name is Axel Kellner, and I have a pretty insane story to tell. And it has to do with, guess what? Yeah, Minecraft. Everything that happened seemed like a dream, and I kind of wish I could go back, but so far I haven't been able to recollect and reenact the according events, granted I have tried many times, but I will continue to try as hard as I can. So for now, I will simply re-explain the events as they happened, and I will try my best to make everything clear.

I had just gotten home from school, and I was rather happy and excited because it was the last day, and as far as I was concerned, I'd be able to go home and get on Minecraft, and be able to enjoy all the mods that I had. With Forge loaded up, I was able to run an absurd amount of modifications at once. To be precise, I had 53 enabled at the moment, and just a few to mention would be Mob Talker, Backpacks, Galacticraft, Little Maids, Harbitore Air Craft Mod, Too Many Items, Crayfish's furniture Mod, etc. As you can deduce, I had waaaaaaaaaay too many mods. I even had Mo' Mobs Mod. It's quite extensive.

Regardless, I had arrived home, and I made my way immediately into the computer room. When it came to coming home on the last day of school, I was always fully intent on spending g an all-nighter. However, this night would be an exception, because I was exhausted, but I still wanted to relish in the joy of a comfortable, fluffy bed, and my Chiapom Lily sleeping by my side. It wasn't dark though, and I didn't want to take a nap, so I went straight to the computer room.

I pressed the power button on my PC's tower, and looked at my screen with glee as it turned on, whim to my every command. I pressed my profile icon, and was greeted with a picture of Nekomata Hatsune Miku. Which of course was always impossible to explain to my parents. I waited for steam and Skype, and did everything according to my routine. I thought about checking out Star made, but after further contemplation, I decided to play Minecraft instead. But as I hit the new launcher button, I got an error message that popped up warning of an unknown virus. I disregarded it, and proceeded to play anyways.

After playing for hours on end, and with my parents sound asleep, I decided to make one more new world, and then head to bed, it was already one AM in the morning, anyways. But then, that's when everything changed. I am extremely intelligent, going by the fact that the teachers at my school swear I'm a genius via calling me "Extremely bright". I took these comments at face value, and refined them as I wished. So when my entire screen lit up blue, I knew exactly what was happening... Mostly, anyways. First, I felt a mental detachment from my body, I could identify this easily because of my experience in Wake Induced Lucid Dreams (this is a real fact, look it up at World of Lucid , or something like that. Then look along the facts of WILDs, its pretty interesting.) And then it was my physical body that followed.

After opening my eyes for a few seconds, I realized I was falling... And fast. I was on a crash-course to the hard, blocky ground. I knew I wouldn't be able to die, but that did absolutely nothing to help curb my fear. I had fire coming from behind me, and it was freaking scary because it hurt... A lot. I did my best to check my inventory and everything else, but everything I tried to do was practically useless, because my mind was ablaze with the signals of burning and imminent death. When I was but a few feet from the ground, I gently closed my eyes and let whatever came to pass, come to pass. And then... Blackness.

_p.s. I don't think the mentioning of that site breaks any rules, I just want people to know where they can look it up. But if it does violate anything moderators, please let me know. And I will edit it out as soon as I can, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! DrAquafresh again! :D_

**So, I've discovered that I can still copy and paste then upload the documents via my phone, so I'm actually using a note program. Hopefully everything will work out!**

My eyes were groggy, and I could barely move. What happened earlier flashed like horrifying memories in my head, which was still pounding and resounding in my skull with ungenerous pain. I clearly remember falling, and extremely fast at that. And now I'm remembering that I am stuck I Minecraft. Did I respawn? I didn't think so, if falling from that height is how I got in, I could only assume that it would also be my respawn point.

I barely lifted my eyes, as the pain, undiverged by yesterdays happenings, was still prominent. I flexed my fingers, and my toes, then my foot, and entire hands. You know that slightly painful yet weak-muscled feeling after a part of your goes to sleep? Like that, but the stings were actually painful, quite painful. I could only just open my eyes to observe my surroundings.

I shifted my gaze to my body and my hands, as well as my feet, and everything looked normal. It wasn't blocky or anything, which was a good sign. I couldn't help but notice that I was laying in a Minecraft bed, and I obviously hadn't moved there myself. I looked around my body, and while I was in a lot of pain, I didn't have any cuts, or bruises, or scars or anything similar, so I'd assume that I was full on my hearts. I tried doing various movements with my hands and poked myself in various places, but no inventory popped. Finally, I tried just willing it to pop up, and Poof! A 2D image surfaced in my vision, it appeared as though it was floating in mid-air.

I put my finger up to it, and I was able to interact with it normally, I thought to myself that this had a kind of Sword Art Online feel to it, as far as the interactive GUI went. Now that I could see that, I willed it to disappear, and it did. I did the same thing for the hearts and food GUI, but this didn't float, it was just on the edge of my vision where it would usually be In-game, basically, it seemed as though only I could see my hearts and food, but others could see my inventory. But I only had my assumptions to go on.

Gazing about the room, I noticed it was a sort of crude shack, with only the bare necessities. The double bed I was laying in, a cobblestone furnace in The corner, and a crafting table right next to it. A large chest lay close to the bed, and the door was a couple blocks away. Generally, it was a 16x16 cottage with one window and a few torches. Most of the pain had eased away by now, and I was getting some feeling back. I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I heard the door creak open. I looked that way reluctantly, only to see a Creeper walk in, and when it looked at me, it hissed and walked my way. My only thought? I'm screwed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So it would seem to that I am getting craptons of reviews from people, mostly guests though :P some have been questions and some have been conceived with constructive criticism in mind. And anyways, to me 53 mods is a lot, so if you have more, that's great, and I'm welcome to hear all about, but don't insult me about it -.-**

**On another note, here's answers to some of your questions!**

**Jefterminecrafte - yeah, don't see why not, and I'll have to consider OC entries.**

**Mike4764189 - the mods will be brought in in later chapters, and I don't think all of the ones I have will be mentioned.**

**Shield blade assassin - Mob Talker is actually a core element in this, so I should come in in the next few chapters or so.**

**Shaw fujikawa - yeah, but too many have stuff like that is used, so I wanted a character that could quickly analyze situations, kinda like me. And yeah, I thought the beginning was generic but I needed something to get it off the ground.**

**TO DAH STOOOOORRRRRRYYYY! :D**

I saw it, that screwed up pig texture that became the green terror that is the bane of all Minecrafters. I couldn't move much, and I couldn't think completely efficiently. I thought that this was it, I'd lose all my hearts and it would just so happen that this was on some messed up hardcore mode. The more I thought about it, the freakier it got. All I could hear was the pit-pat of the four feet of the Creeper. It came closer, ever so closer, and any minute now it would explode, and I would be doomed. It was right next to me, looked me in the eye, I was prepared to go down, but not without looking death square in the eye. But... Nothing happened.

I looked at it, and it looked at me, it didn't explode or anything. It just looked curious. Only then did I think to realize that I was not from here! I didn't have that customary blocky appearance or anything, perhaps its coding is screwed up? Maybe it couldn't recognize my entity. Whatever the reason, it didn't explode. It turned its head and gestured the direction to my left. I barely turned my head that direction , and noticed a red vial. Upon further inspection, I realized it was a health potion. Had the Creeper put it there? Or was this Steve's place? But if technically on Minecraft, you ARE Steve, does he even exist? Does that mean I'm Steve? These were all the questions that I had running through my head, making the killer headache I just noticed I had that much worse.

I lugged my arm over to the side where it was, and that alone made me get that weird tingle go throughout my arm. Whatever happened to me, it took a really long time to get over it. And from the looks of things, it looked like this wonderful red liquid would help in a good extension. After I managed to grab it, I popped off the cork top and chugged it down. It tasted awful. Even worse than grapefruit, and no matter how many times I try grapefruit it still tastes revolting. However, it DID do its job. Most of the pain. Was relieved from my body, and a few cuts and bruises I noticed had disappeared. I was ready to get up, and figure out exactly what was up.

I brought my body up, and looked at the Creeper. "Are you able to talk?" I asked. It was more a prompt to see if it was friendly, but there was only one way to figure that out. However considering the fact that I wasn't dead yet was more than enough to convince me that it was friendly. All I heard was a couple hisses in reply. "Alright then," I began, "Are you able to understand my speech? If so, move to the right three times and then to the left twice." Funnily enough, it complied! I observed its four little feet scuttle to the left, and then to the right, just as I had asked it to. But that's the problem, as overjoyed as I was, I couldn't help but notice that there isn't a single mod out there that I know of that gives Creepers access to higher level thinking skills, such as recognition of speech and commands. The more I ran it through, the more it made sense. I just got sucked into my PC, so that's the least of my worries.

I gently rose and said, "well, I guess we can be friends then. If you can understand my speech, that's good enough." It hissed in reply. I abstractedly shuffled over to a mirror, which I assumed was from MrCrayfish's mod. ( later I found out that that wasn't the case). And overlooked myself in the mirror, I looked just like I did in real life. Dark brown medium length hair that went ever-so-slightly over my left eye. My silver rectangular Ray-Ban glasses. I still had on my slim boot cut Helix brand jeans, as well as a white T-shirt that slight poked out from my purple, thin, loose thermal hoodie with a hood that, when drawn fully up, covered the top half of my face and cloaked the rest in shadow, with the exception of my mouth. A lot like Assassin's Creed, in fact. To top it off, I was wearing a light blue belt with dark purple tony hawks on it. As well as some random high-top shoes whose brand I couldn't remember for the life of me.

I felt around myself a bit, making sure everything was real and some super-intensive lucid dream, everything checked out alright, so now I know where I stand. After pondering it for a few minutes, I came to this conclusion: I was sucked into Minecraft, normally that would be one's dream, but considering the fact I fell from a high height, and at tremendous velocity, not to mention the burns and who knows what other injuries, I was knocked out after hitting what I assume was the ground. After which, I woke up in a shack someplace with no recognition of where I was, and just to so lovingly add to the mix, I had a Creeper stalking me. It's a lot to take in. I looked outside, just as the sun was being set, and I realized that more zombies and skeletons were spawning than usual. I looked to the Creeper, then to the chest, and back at the small horde of mobs that began to gather. Tonight was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**More author's answers! ^^**

**Jefterminecrafte - like I said before, that's incredibly debatable, simply because if I just add people's OC's left and right, it'd ruin Axel's main character-ness XD I may be able to do a secondary story, kind of like Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender. But that's a MAYBE. I'll think about it.**

**drakstaHL - whoa! One question please XD but I'll answer them all as a special occasion. I get my ideas just from my imagination, I think of a story, put it on paper ( or notes in this case), and publish it. It just kinda comes to me ^^. NO! You may NOT use Axel Kellner in any fan fiction or fictional story altogether, Axel is a trademark character, and as such he will be featured in every Fanfic I make in The future. I'll try to upload one chapter at least every week, and yes, I do play Dark Souls. Don't have Dark Souls 2 yet though :\**

By the time the zombies and the rest of the mobs were moving this way, I already had two iron swords and some iron armor equipped. I had opened the chest and saw all of the respective items in sprite form. As soon as I picked them up and squished them (more out of curiosity), they disappeared with a Pop! I was startled for a second, then I realized it must be in my inventory. Sure enough, the iron items I had just squashed was in my inventory. I moved them with my finger to the toolbar slot, and instantly the sword popped onto my left side. I did the same with the other, it popped on my right side, and when I moved the armor to the armory window, it popped as well on me. Funnily enough, as well as pretty freaking cool, was the armor and weapons looked like equipment from Earth, not the customary 2D blocky structures. While doing this, I realized that the Creeper couldn't see the HUD that was my inventory, because it walked right through it to get to me in curiosity.

After this was done, I moved my head towards the window, and the Creeper did the same, as soon as it set eyes on the horde of creatures, it ran to a corner and stayed there. So much for having a battle compatriot. All the training I had was based off of my self defense martial arts class, which one, I hadn't been there in a while, and two, I was only a blue belt. So I was advanced, but not like a master or anything. In fact, I heavily doubted I'd be able to take two on at once, MAYBE three. But what else could I do? With that, I made sure my armor was tight. It was comprised of a breastplate and a backplate linked on The sides with leather strips, the pauldrons were banded, think of a mix between a roman legionnaire's armor and a Knight's armor. There wasn't quite a stack in the chest, I decided to conserve what iron ingots were in the chest so that I could use them for tools. In fact, there was quite a lot of supplies in the chest, in including potions, wood, a crafting table, sticks, a couple furnaces, and for whatever reason, a rocket from Galacticraft.

After everything was equipped and I had a couple potions in my inventory, I halfheartedly opened the wooden door and briskly stepped out. Immediately, four arrows whizzed by me, two zombies were coming from the left, and a spider pounced on me from above.

The sheer weight of the spider mixed with armor I was wearing caused me to slam into the ground almost immediately, and pain was racking through my body. I managed to throw my right leg out and under myself to get out of the way of those menacing fangs. Unsuccessfully, I might add. It successfully grazed my thigh, but the wound wasn't deep enough to hurt significantly. Its revolting head went straight for my torso, but the same fang that hit my thigh cracked and shattered to pieces because of the impact and sturdiness of my iron armor, granted it now had a crack in it. I took this opportunity to kick it in two of its five eyes, causing it to reel back, after which I charged and jumped while pulling out the blade on my left, and sticking it straight into its skull, it shriveled up, spit out some disgusting green liquid, and perished. I had no time to think, as soon as I brought my off-hand weapon into action, I got stuck with an arrow in my right shoulder blade. Not enough to disable my right arm, but enough to make me cry out it agony, movies made this so much more trivial-seeming.

I turned around just in time to deflect an arrow with the flat of my blade, and then charge to the direction of the skeletons, there was four, and if I didn't take out the archers, it'd be incredibly harder to fight the zombies. I jumped and managed to cut two of them down, with my swords fully extended on my right and left, making a perfect slice in their mid-sections. But because of the jump, I rather unceremoniously got stuck with an arrow in my left thigh and another right next to the one in my right shoulder.

During this time, the zombies had enough time to catch up, I managed to spin on my heel and cut the first one down, however the other managed a glancing blow on my back. The armor protected me, but just barely, and lower and he would have sliced just below my waist. I sheathed my left weapon, and grabbed the zombie's arm, and spun it around so it was in front of me and I was directly behind it, I observed as two skeleton arrows pierced its brain, and I finished the job by thrusting the blade with all of my might into its back, ending it instantly.

Now all that was left were the archers. I charged full speed, but with caution, I serpentined just enough to prevent three arrows from striking me square in the chest, waist, and head. I pulled the off-hand blade out as I did a 180 degree turn and impaled them both with my iron swords. They crackled to the ground, and I noticed one had dropped his bow. So I picked it up. Its durability was horrific, I'd maybe get ten shots out of it, if that. And I had 17 arrows to use.

Believing I had finished my duty, I walked back to the house, but as I was about halfway there, I heard an enraged howl. An evil Werewolf? But then, I remembered something. Mo' Mobs Mod was active...


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooooooo... It appears as though I didn't get any questions this time around, oh well :(**

**But hey, at least mob talker will come to light in the next few chapters or so!.. Oops...**

I didn't make it another step, I had to roll immediately to my left before a menacing claw struck at my back. I quickly spun around just in time to see what was not a Werewolf, but rather a Chaos Wolf. The large, burly looking wolves in Mo' Mobs that tended to attack you at night in packs of three to five. From my vantage point, I could make out four of them. I was so distracted by the surprise, I didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way of two incoming Chaos Wolves on my right. Both of them latched onto my left arm and pulled me down. I barely managed to keep a grip on my left blade I had recently pulled out. Pain was screaming up my arm and into my brain. I wanted to give up, to just respawn and come back, but I didn't want to take the coward's way out.

In light of this, with a new renewed vigor, I pushed on. Attempting to mentally ignore the agony in my arm and shoulder, And threw them off. I jumped back up and nicked the Chaos Wolf closest to me. In response, it pounced on me, and remembering several movies, I thrust my blade straight up in the air, and watched slightly nauseated as it thrashed on the blade, and then stopped. I was slightly paralyzed in horror, the sight of killing, despite it being Minecraft, wasn't kind to my mind. Skeletons and Zombies are one thing, and fluffy creatures are another.

I didn't get out of my self-inflicted stun lock in time, because the other wolf pounced on me as well, gashing my left eye and further damaging my armor. I could still see out of my left eye, thank goodness, but the blood that trickled down stung. I looked at my hearts a split second, and noticed that I had three and a half left, I was getting a bit concerned. I was engaged in a grappling match with the Chaos Wolf, each of us writhing for control of the upper hand. After a couple of minutes (which felt like hours), I managed to get on top of it, and with my eyes closed, I thrust my blade into its face, impaling its eye. The thought of what it would look like appalled me, so I kept my eyes closed as I rose. Bad mistake. As soon as I was standing, I was charged at again. I felt rage building inside me, but I'm a nice guy and its incredibly difficult to get me angry, so I knew to keep my anger in check. Granted it'd give a boost, but I didn't want risk making a mistake. I simply waited for the pounce the other two did, but was greeted with an unfriendly tackle to my gut, sending me flying back. I gazed at my GUI, two hearts left. I immediately sound back up to my feet, unintentionally slicing it with my blades. And charged me again, but I expected it, and jumped, slicing all down its back, killing it.

I was now face-to-face with the last Chaos Wolf. Or face-to-snout I should say. I was ready to fight it, but something flashed in the corner of my eye, sending the Chaos Wolf tumbling through the air, slamming its back on a rocky outcrop, I couldn't tell if it was fatal or not. I looked that direction, barely in time to roll forward before I was impaled by an enormous stinger. It was a scorpion. A giant scorpion. It scuttled disgustingly my way, I was revved, and I was angry, I took care and sliced its tail right off, before it struck me. In was getting tired of this, sick and tired of fighting, so I decided to let go and let my rage give me a much needed pick-me-up. I yelled as loud as I could, "I am SICK OF THIS CRAP!". And like a broken valve that had popped off, I unleashed everything I had, adrenaline pumping and mental state on full-on annihilation. I charged, and did an inhuman jump onto its back perfectly, I was scraped by something, but I didn't care. My pummel bashed on its carapace-defended back, cracking its armor. I repeatedly thrusted both blades into its spine until it stopped wriggling, I had a half of a heart left, blood almost made my eyes close, and I was utterly exhausted.

I didn't know how much time passed, and I didn't care. I shifted my gaze over to where the wolf had been pummeled onto the outcrop, and looked at it intently, and then I noticed it was breathing, but barely. I crawled over to it, and I had no clue how long it took, but I made it. I was looking at it straight in the eye, it did the same. Me and the Chaos Wolf were gazing at each other, a mutual understanding of the pain and fatigue we both felt. I didn't what to do, so I opened my pack, and I realized... I HAD TWO INSTANT HEALTH POTIONS!

I was disgusted at myself and ecstatic all at the same time. I chugged the first one down, immediately the cuts I suffered, and the pain and fatigue I felt were all gone, but I still had a few bloody nicks. I was at seven hearts, I was getting ready to drink the second, but I looked at the Chaos Wolf again. She was beautiful... I could tell it was a female because she was smaller and seemed more agile, it also didn't have guy wolf parts, so yeah. I looked to my potion, and back to the snow white Chaos Wolf. She was in as much pain and agony as I was... I couldn't fight over my kindred nature, I walked over to her, and slipped the red liquid into her mouth, her fluffy tail began to move, I was filled to the brim with happiness and joy, I now had a companion that would stay with me for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no! No questions! D:**

**Anyways, I originally planned on introducing mob talker but it kinda took a different turn. But don't worry my fellow fans! I shall accommodate!**

I stood up cautiously, as did the Chaos Wolf. I walked back into the house, and waited a few seconds. She glared at me, the wolf, and then pattered her way in with me. She had this tension about her, I also noticed her fur was slowly becoming more black. Intrigued about this, I looked around the little 16 x 16 shack and rifled through a nearby bookshelf. I was searching for a while, and didn't find anything, as I walked to the counter to assess my situation and eat something, I felt a wet nudge against my hand. I looked down to my left side, slightly startled, and recognized my wolf, with grayish fur now, as the white was darkening, with a book in her mouth titled, "Seasonal Changes of the Crag Fox" I gently grabbed it, half expecting her to play tug-of-war, but she didn't.

I skimmed through the pages, I was unsure of the book's accuracy because my new companion definitely didn't look like a fox, much less a fox that would favor rocky hills, or crags, of course. But I picked up out the corner of my eye as I was flipping the pages a segment labeled "Similar Seasonal Changes for Wolf-Like Species." As such, I read it, and it really wasn't a big section. Just a small excerpt. And this is what it said, "Depending on base power levels, Chaos Wolves tend to have varying color schemes. Emotions, season, and most usually power is when the fur brightens. There are three cases that rely on power level, based upon experiences by various sources. We will use the Richardson scaling system, the higher the number the more strength and power one species or variant is capable of producing. Three Chaos Wolf variants exist, the first is the Blue, with a color of bluish steel. Its base R (Richardson) is 50. However they are capable of reaching R150 if chosen, and as such their fur turns orange. The second, a Red Chaos Wolf. With a base power of R100. However they can reach levels of about R300, when this occurs, their fur turns to a yellow color. Third, and last. Is the Black Chaos Wolf. With a base power of R300. And can reach levels of about R500. When this occurs, their fur turns white. There are rumors circulating that some Black Chaos Wolves can exceed R500 and reach R700. However, this has yet to be documented and to is assumed to be merely a rumor, nothing more."

The research went on about the Richardson scale. I can't remember what is was, but I saw something on there with R50k. But I cannot remember for the life of me what it was, and I didn't feel like looking it up again. So, my Chaos Wolf is a Black Chaos Wolf. Makes me curious if she was at R500. Or if she exceeded it then, though she did get hit pretty hard. I ruffled her fur, and said "Thank you.", I then put the book up and flopped down on the comfy bed. I decided not to go out again tonight.

I never actually went to sleep immediately though, I ended up talking with the creeper residing in the shack when I arrived. I had nothing else better to do. I was up for quite a while, devoid of words. Finally, I got up and rummaged through the fridge that was part of MrCrayfish's mod. I spotted three raw fish, five raw beef, and eight raw pork. I'm not a huge fan of steak, I love steak, don't get me wrong, but if I were hungry steak wouldn't be my first thought. I decided on the fish, I've always loved its light, tender taste. I grabbed it and it popped into my inventory, as such I closed the door accordingly, leaving one raw fish in there.

I rummaged through the chest for something ought of use, and found some charcoal. I put one in the furnace and waltzed back to the fridge, grabbing a couple carrots and some tomato's from a mo' food items mod. I considered something, if I wasn't tied to the game directly, perhaps I could manipulate the environment to my liking? I set the tomatoes and carrots on a wood plank block that I assumed was the counter, and pulled out the fish. Like the sword, it was 3D realism! But when I put it in, it was still in sprite form. I looked around for a plate, and realized that Minecraft doesn't have any plates... That's alright though, I have a plate mod, however we didn't have any plates, and the thought of eating a delicious supper on a splintery surface didn't exactly appeal to me, as such, I went to work brainstorming.

I came to a conclusion. If I could make a knife that isn't featured in any of my mods, I'll realize I've got a bit of an edge here. I went to the crafting table and picked up an iron ingot and a stick. I placed them both on the crafting table, but nothing appeared in the crafting table, so I removed them, and said to myself. "I'd be great if I could have a knife of some sort right now." As soon as I finished saying this, I heard a pop! In curiosity, I opened my inventory, and there it was! Not thinking much of it, I complimented myself and took it out. I did the same for a fork, and lo and behold it also appeared. Excited, I ran back to where the blocky 2D carrots and tomato resided, and proceeded to cut it like I would in real life, it went into my inventory and became 3D. With this, I plopped down in a chair by the table, and ate a delicious and healthy Minecraft dinner. Things were beginning to look up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Man has it been a long time... sorry guys, I've been very busy with deaths in the family and vacations taken because we love to see relatives. I just hope that you guys will stick with me, I'm doing what I can for you ^^**

I woke up just fine like any other Minecraft day. Well, sort of. The atmosphere of my little shack seemed off. The creeper was sleeping in the corner, and my new companion was sleeping on the opposite side of the room. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what has happened the past few nights since I got here. I was minding my own business, got sucked into a game from a computer virus, and no sooner did I get here via falling thousands of feet from the sky, I was attacked by more mobs than usual, met a friendly creeper, almost died, and got a new friend out of it. So what am I supposed to do now? I have decent food and supplies that was already in here, and I'm pretty cozy. It's just the same thing in Minecraft it seems like. Just mining and building up.

Well, that's usually how it goes, but recently I've discovered that I've been able to do things that normally one cannot do in Minecraft, like creating new blocks without a mod, for instance. Another thing I've noticed is that there is no set version, everything exists. So am I still in an old Minecraft version? Or is this supposed to be a culmination of all future updates? Whatever the case, I can't just sit in this bed all day and do nothing, I need to figure out how to get out of here and I need to figure out how I'm going to survive these next few nights. I've noticed that a lot more mobs are spawning than usual, and I can't tell if that's because of difficulty or because this is clearly different from Minecraft itself.

Needing to stop sulking, is what. I got out of bed rather druggily, and tromped over to the fridge and grabbed an omelette. I cooked it up no problem on my stove, and after I enjoyed it with a glass of milk that I managed to create by using some random glass pane blocks I found. I walked outside to greet the day. The creeper was still sleeping and so was my wolf-like companion. Judging by the sun, it looked to be about nine o'clock or so, I may actually be able to start mining in safety for a while. I walked back into the shack and checked a chest, an iron pickaxe and shovel, and some flint and steel. An idea crossed my mind then, what about going to the nether? It was risky, but maybe I could find out how to get out by going there. It was a radical idea, but that plainly didn't stop me.

With that in mind, I picked up what I saw and got to work. Normally, I just dig down one hole, but this is a whole new game, so to speak. so I created a stair down that was three blocks wide, instead of just one, it felt much more roomy that way anyways. I was digging for only just a few short minutes and I found some coal, which reminded me... I have no torches! I rushed back up the stair, grabbed a few sticks that was in a chest, and melded it with the coal to make twelve torches. The GUI worked wonderfully, and smoothly. All that ensued afterwards was the laboring task of just mining away. I was working until almost nightfall, by now I had dug down so deep that I had to sparsely spread my torches. I had one left, and I saw that this would be a good time to return to the surface. Unfortunately, I hadn't got much. Just a little bit of iron and a lot of coal. as I was walking up however, I heard a familiar sound, but I still couldn't place what it was. As I looked up to see how much farther to go, I was faced eye-to-eye with an Enderman. And I had nothing to defend myself with...


	8. Chapter 8

**There is no excuse for not posting for months on end. As I sit here, eating some delicious supper and drinking some coffee, I've realized I have failed all of you. My viewers, my once-were fans. You guys, ready to see what I would send out next, only to realize that it never happened. 7 chapters was all there was, perhaps some of you guys are still loyal, but I have no clue. Not to mention that rather ugly comment I received a while back, I didn't want to delete it though, so I had to star out a bunch of stuff. Anywho, I feel like I've failed all of you, and all I can do is beg for your forgiveness and start over. Regardless of school, chores, the monkey/zombie apocalypse, I WILL crank these stories out as much as I can. So please, forgive me for not posting frequently in the past, and when I can find time, I'll make sure to post for you.**

**-I didn't get any questions this route, oh well ****L**

Fear is what gripped my body then. As if black tendrils of shadow decided to slither itself into the light, and was wrapping around my throat. Normally, I honestly don't react too harshly on things. Yeah, getting sucked into Minecraft (Which sounds oddly familiar, for some reason, may have something to do with getting sucked into things… No, probably not, doubt that's what it is.) Definitely is something to get used to; however considering the fact that I have played this game many times before, I know what to expect.

However, when put into a situation where you have no clue if you're really going to "die" and respawn, or if when you get cut down that's it, the body tends to want to react that way. I was scared, yes, but not hopelessly so. I focused myself, in all the books and various writings I've read the main characters never seem to get a grip on things, and now I understand why. Harking back, however, I planned to be different, even though it was proving rather difficult at this time. I'd been staring into this thing's face for about three seconds now, and only one thing comes after that. Death… Or the End, however it works here. I know that Enderman are incredibly powerful when it comes to combat. I recall a friend of mine mentioning that on the hardest difficulty, Enderman deals a good six hearts of damage without armor. Considering the fact that I have no clue what difficulty it's on, I had to watch every move that I made. Enderman can teleport in Minecraft, that much is true, but when anything "hits" you, it just kinda runs into you. Recollecting on the spider incident, I know that this is clearly different, actual combat is involved, so I have to take in account that the Enderman typically has an open mouth when it's attacking, and that it can teleport. If it can teleport moving distance, can it also teleport in combat, so instead of just punching, would it just punch in different directions from different dimensions? I had very little time to think of this even remotely. Obviously it's easier to describe at the moment, but during the moment itself, it's relatively fuzzy. Thank the Lord that I took martial arts defense classes so avidly.

No sooner than that uncomfortably short staring contest, the Enderman made its first move, which was also its most surprising. I was struck straight slightly above the stomach, not quite hitting my solar plexus not from a swing or the grass block it was holding, but by it's knee. Surprise Suckah (for lack of the other term, but if you've heard this term before, feel free to replace it mentally, sounds funnier that way.) was went through my mind. How the heck am I supposed to assume that I'd get kicked by an Enderman? Getting my head bitten off is so much more a likely scenario, but apparently not. I was then struck a glancing blow to the side of my head, I had barely managed to scrape by it, it was absurdly fast. No sooner than I had moved to the side to avoid another cross swing aimed at the side of my face in hopes to set my stature up to give it a good side kick, yet another kick from it's other leg smoked me in the slight right side of my stomach. Yes, it hurt… A lot. I took a quick glance down, one heart… What was I supposed to do? Take another hit and hope I respawn? Try to fight anyways? Maybe I should try to hold out? At the time, I couldn't think straight, what with the adrenaline pumping through my body faster than a transcontinental oil pipeline. I went with holding out. Surely if I blocked more, and went on the offensive, I wouldn't take damage? Or at the very least, not as much? I knew I couldn't fight the thing; it had the height advantage, probably weight advantage, and a giant block as a useful tool to bash my skull in when I screw up. If I tried to run, it could just teleport and kill me off on the spot like Slenderman.

With that ever-more-fuzzy-at-the-time scenario in my head, I figured just sitting there and holding out would be my best option. So I put my guard up, and got ready for a beating. I really wished I hadn't at the moment. The Enderman gave me that purple-hued gaze of death, and slashed claws at me, surprised the heck outta me, I thought it was all blocks! So now, I had a beautiful red gash of three lines that began to let lose blood. Yep, I was bleeding. Oh, how it all just kept getting better, and better!

The stinging escalated quickly, and was incredibly painful, But I kept a mentality of pain being just an illusion, a signal to my brain that something was taking damage [{[Author fact! – I use this in real life. If I'm in serious pain or something, I think of pain as more or less an illusion. Like previously mentioned, it is literally just a signal telling your brain that you should draw back or tend to that part of your body. I read this little tidbit while wondering why a guy won a world record for having a crapton of needles in his face and he felt no pain, and he said to think of pain as an illusion. Ever since then, my pain resistance irl has gone up considerably, meaning I can take slash of a knife without crying in pain for instance. Doesn't make the pain go away though, it's still there, but just thinking of it that way helps somehow. Just figured I'd throw that out there for you guys, in case you want to try it.]]} That sure has heck didn't make it feel better though, just made me able to bear it more easily.

So now I know that these things can materialize freakin' claws to rend me with. Great. I took a quick glance down at my heart meter, still a heart left, so looks like blocking was working, but I was getting absolutely wrecked. It came around with another slash but this time the claws weren't there, just it's blunted "fist". This hit the thick of my other arm with more force than I had anticipated previously; it blew me off my feet with definite force. I could hear the wind whish by my ears as I was sent sprawling down the step. I hit the fourth step down. For the sake of avoiding misconception, I was fighting this Enderman on the third step down.

I did not falter, I tried my best, and I was going to try my hardest not to fall. I barely managed to get up on wobbly knees. I was clutching the gash on my left arm which had now begun bleeding profusely because of the impeding blows. I also noticed a rather large bruise forming on my right arm. Considering that the last time I bruised has been oh-so-many years ago, that's a pretty solid indicator this thing was far beyond what I could handle on my own. The pain also, was only getting worse, and the stinging in my left arm increasing much more rapid. Most likely a toxin of some sort, though not deadly is extremely painful, it was the only reasonable conclusion I could come to.

At this point, almost my entire left arm from that foul gash down was bathed in crimson blood, MY blood, more precisely. I looked down to realize that I had half that one heart left, all I could do now was go down fighting, I'm not going to be remembered as that one guy who cowered in a corner soaked in fear and died rather unceremoniously. By sheer luck, or perhaps an act of the Lord, it began to rain. I wanted to feel joy, but I couldn't, and I actually felt kinda bad for it afterwards. Regardless, what happened was quite intriguing. As the rain hit the Enderman, little sizzles began popping up from where the droplets decided to pelt it. The wounds it received from the rain began releasing some kind of shadowed miasma. A thickish gassy substance that looked a lot like shadow would, if it was a semi-liquid substance that could be excreted somehow. I took it for what could be considered its lifeblood. With screeches like that of a banshee, it screamed and began writhing in pain. The last I heard was a blood curdling high-pitched screech that could rip Pluto in half. I saw a large smoke/sparkle particle combination of purple and it just vanished. I'm not sure if it died or not, but I'm sure I'll find out later. All that was on my mind was getting home, guzzling a potion and eating something, anything, and getting to sleep. I was exhausted, in pain, and soaking. The thought of a nice, warm, clean bed was rather comforting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow… Just a day after I post and I have people still loyal to me… Man, I'm seriously touched. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me! SO THANKS SO MUCH!**

** Vesperon – Eh… Sorry about that. When I'm writing in word or on the notes app on my phone, what I write seems like an awful lot. And sometimes it seems that other people's stories are a lot longer because they have a lot more breaks. Breaks as in hitting Enter after every line a person says. Some people say that's the proper way to write dialog, but others don't. Personally, I like having more content, and no worries, more dialog will be coming soon. I understand it may seem slow but once it takes off, you can't stop reading, lol. If you'd like, I can try making every chapter after this one at least 2k words. This may only be about 1k to 1.4k words because it's late as I am writing this and got school and a play to practice lines for. And hey, thanks for being loyal!**

Home. Warmth. Love. These are the things that I wanted. I know that I got pulled in by some rogue situation, but once you've lived something like this, you really start questioning what you really want. I wanted to go home back to my parents; I wanted to find a way out of this forsaken place. I had no way of figuring out any of this. Was I accursed to stay here forever? Do I really have no other role but to simply survive? What is time like on the other end? Would I age and die here? All these questions were racking my brain, I just gave up. Sure, I'm in this really amazing game where you can do anything, admittedly I am thoroughly enjoying. But sometimes, at times were you are broken and battered, you really try to cope with everything realistically. I can't die, not here, I don't know if I'll respawn or not. That was my greatest fear at this point, that I'd die and never respawn, only a mere shell of what I once was. I didn't feel like that guy at school who's friends were mostly girls, and decided to be different and constantly caught flak from it. I read Manga, and watch Anime, and in stories like that you see all these characters who say things along the lines of sticking by your friends and making the good morale choices no matter what, that's the guy I wanted to be, and kind of was in a definite sense, but I didn't feel like that guy, Axel Kellner. It's who I am, it's my identity, but I didn't feel like it.

You know, I've gained a whole new appreciation for people like Natsu and the main character from UQ Holder. It's hard, especially when you feel like you're at your breaking point. I had no choice but to press on, if for no one else than for myself. I trudged in the rain, and the mine was 500m away from my shack. {[[[Blocks in Minecraft are 1m^3, this means that it's one meter on each side. This means that if something is 500m away in Minecraft, it's 500 blocks away. Fun Fact: The standard Minecraft character is two meters tall, because you can fit through two block high openings. ]]]} So I had aways to go. Nothing much happened on the way there, most of it was just me contemplating how I was going to heal up and get some sleep. When I finally arrived at the shack, the time felt to be about one AM, don't ask how I felt it I just did. When I walked through, I was expecting my friendly creeper and my chaos wolf to greet me, but they didn't. I was a bit frightened at first, sincerely hoping nothing snatched them up, but all of my fears culled when I saw them sleeping peacefully in their self-designated spots. I felt like cooking or crafting anything in general would take up too much time, so I drank the remaining two health potions I had, and munched on a carrot that I had just so happened to notice in the fridge while rummaging through for something quick. I flopped down on the bed with a hefty "Whomp!", and went to sleep almost immediately.

I awoke at what I assumed was 11 o'clock in the morning. Kind of late to be sleeping in. I checked my hunger bar, and to my surprise, I was full, so I skipped breakfast. I made plenty of more torches, and I looked in the chest for the iron pickaxe and shovel, but it was devoid of such things. A realization came upon me… During that fight with the Enderman, I HAD A PICKAXE IN MY INVENTORY THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME! I practically felt like shooting myself for realizing my stupidity, but let live and let learn I guess. I walked back to that mine and began digging once more. When I first started mining away, I assumed that I would have to skip this and make another mine. When playing Minecraft, I tend to mine down as far to the bedrock as I can. If I don't find a huge rift or abandoned mine, I get back to the surface, plug up the whole, and move one. Sometimes having to cross two or more biomes to find a decent mining spot. In this playthrough though, I suppose you can call it that, I managed to get lucky. Only just a little bit of digging and I managed to hit a rift, and a big one at that. Without further ado, I measured up how much cobble I had. Including what I had acquired last time, I had a good 13 stacks or so of cobblestone. More than enough to suit my needs. I placed torches down in frequent places and began the treacherous task of attempting to get down safely by mining little steps in the rift's wall. Filling in cobblestone over lava or water where it was needed. I had plenty of iron in my inventory as well, I managed it hit a few veins on the way down, So I had a good 25 iron ore. Should be more than enough to make buckets and armor. If I could get my hands on some lava and some water to make a cobblestone generator, that'd be great.

As I almost hit the bottom of the spectacular traverse, I saw a gleam out the corner of my eye. I was bewildered at first, not realizing what it was. But as I looked closer where my peripheral vision had caught the gleam, I couldn't believe my eyes. A vein of diamond. While it took some incredible luck, I didn't question it. I immediately built a little cobble bridge and mined that son of a wooden sword up. (Hurray for REALLY bad puns!...) Three was all there was, but three was all I needed to make a diamond pickaxe. I didn't wait, I immediately, transfixedly, waltzed up that makeshift stair to the surface like a giddy schoolgirl. I wasted no time in getting to my wonderful shack and making the many items I could. I used 11 of my 25 iron to make iron leggings and some iron boots. This left me with 14 iron, and after making two buckets and another sword so I could dual-wield, I now only had 6 iron left, I'd save that for later. I worked extremely hard on my diamond pickaxe. I didn't just stick some materials on that table and used it, I took care to try my best to shape it and etch it like I would if I were a skilled blacksmith. All in my mind, of course. It was but a whim, but I tried imagining how I wanted it to look while crafting it, and it came out just like that, and it looked amazing. That's all I can say, any more detail, and I'd ruin your guy's wonderful imaginative minds! With new armor, new weapons, new tools and a newfound mission, I began my trial of getting to the nether. If I had known then what I know now, I never would've went.


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't help but notice this pretty awesome review by Comic Kazil, just a shout-out to you for defending me on that. While I don't mind constructive criticism, but some people go too far, and it's people like you who make me believe that this book is something that's definitely worth writing out for you guys. PS: Thanks for starring out your words ^^**

**You guys are dying to see Mob Talker and how it plays out in this story, don't worry, I've got a wonderful set-up for it. But here's the issue… ****_Romance._****While I don't mind adding romance into my stories, I also know that some people don't like it, so I need you guys to give me ideas on how to go about combining the two to compromise.**

**Last Edit: Been thinking, and I've got a great idea. Later on in tis Fanfiction, I'll be having Reader's Choice Interaction (RCI, Made it up myself, genius, right? Right?...) Where YOU guys vote for the MC's choice. For example, there may be two paths, and I'll give an obvious indicator that it's up to you guys to decide which path he'll take. I'm still working out the kinks, but I'm letting you know so you can look forward to it! Yay! :D**

**No questions? D: Come now, I read reviews for this a lot, give me some questions!.(Please?)**

Finding the obsidian to get to the Nether wasn't the issue, it was trying to figure out how to gear myself up for the Nether that was the issue. I know from experience that if I so much as nudge a Zombie Pigman, the entire populous of the Nether will be on my hide. Not just that, but I also needed a legitimate plan. I didn't want to wonder into a Ghast-invested lava pit of Doom without some sort of goal and back-up escape plan. It turned out like this, I was going to equip the two iron swords I had and all the armor I had just crafted, and bring my diamond pickaxe with me for obvious reasons. I also kept an extra mini stack of 8 obsidian and an extra flint and steel in case I lost the first one. That way, if I got stuck in a situation where I had to make a somewhat brisk escape, I could simply place the blocks down, light the fuse, and BAM! Instant emergency escape. As I've been here, I've learned a few other things. I can enable or disable Rei's Minimap by poking, or 'tapping' the air and hoping it would come up. It was more of just a curiosity experiment but it was a grand success.

I have free reign of all Minecraft's functions, this meant that I could actually bring up the diagnostics menu and zoom in a bit, pretty cool. I tried switching to third person view, but that failed horribly. So aside from the fact that I couldn't view myself in first person – which would've been really cool – I could do everything else. Bring up the options menu, a map, the waypoint screen on Rei's Minimap, etc. Still couldn't manage to find a leave or log off button anywhere though. My only assumption at this point is I have to do some specific hidden task or action to essentially "Unlock" the log out option. I only had assumptions to go on though, of course. This also meant (hopefully) that if I combine techniques I learned in Martial Arts with weaponry, I theoretically, should be able to increase my overall damage output. While I've identified this, one thing I'm still not sure of is gaining muscle. While I haven't noticed any particular change in my strength, I HAVE noticed a distinct change in weight. I'm not a chubby guy obviously, but I don't have abs either. As of late, I've noticed that I've been losing body weight fat. If that's the case, that means that my biological processes still function; this leads me to assume that I can gain muscle as well, but I don't know that for sure.

All taken into consideration, I felt like I was ready to brave the Nether. I had the blocks in my inventory and a wonderfully intuitive hidden passage to a small corridor going down which then would lead to a space just big enough for a Nether portal. I got there, and set that son of a wooden sword down. I lit it up beautifully with my flint and steel, and hopped through so fast that it would seem as though I had a whole herd of Creepers behind me. The portal-like experience was quite unique, to say the least. I hopped in, half-expecting to have my body twisted and convulsed in some gross or ridiculous way, but that isn't what happened at all. Ever been to one of those places that has a bridge of some sort that's 'moving' and what's in front of you is spiraling, making you think you were being rotated upside-down? That's what it felt like I really can't describe it much better. It didn't hurt or nothing, but it was quite cold. When I hopped into the portal, the purple particles began to get so cloudy around me that it abridged my visual range. I couldn't even see an inch in front of me. Then it got cold all of a sudden, imagine being stuck with millions of ice-cold icicles around your body, that's what it felt like, without the pain, of course. As with the bride reference, it felt as though everything was either flipping me upside-down, or it itself was being flipped upside-down. It ended rather abruptly, it all just stopped, and I was gazing into the distance at several massive lava falls and plenty of Zombie Pigmen. The area I landed on was relatively flat, with little to no mountainous ranges.

As I looked from side to side, I could see a Nether Fortress in the distance, what appeared to be a taller-than-usual hill on my left and an almost completely flat plain on my right. After contemplating my surroundings, I realized that Ghasts were hovering distinguishedly over the left and right pathways. I readied my blades, and proceeded to the Nether Fortress. I managed to slip by without disturbing any Pigmen and ninja-ing through the Ghasts' paths. It took me about 20 minutes or so to make it to the Nether Fortress, which, when considering the distance from where I was to it at walking speed, really was quite impressive. I mined some Glowstone and plenty of Netherrack on my way there. I had an endless fuel for fires and plenty of extra lighting for my home. Whatever I had left over, surely I could use it for something. It would've been a pleasurable trip, if not for one thing, The blasted heat… It was almost unbearable. By rough estimate, I'd assume it's temperature range scored between 90 degrees – 110 degrees Fahrenheit. There was also a distinct lack of wind, so I was trudging through 100 degrees of heat with almost no humidity and a constant dry heat. I began sweating not five minutes after I'd entered. When I got into the castle, I began to feel like I could manage to get out no problem at all… Man, could I have never been more wrong. No sooner had I entered, two Blazes decided to drop in and say hi. I had no heat resistant potions, and no health potions, just some food. It was me, a 17 year old guy with two iron swords versus two scorching-hot Blazes more than eager to hurl gigantic Fireballs of Doom. Fun.

**Eh, forgive me if there's a lot of screw-ups, inconsistencies, and words that got autocorrected. Managing to get this done at about 1:40 AM. I had fun Trick – or – Treating with my buddies and whatnot, but now I'm ready to hit the sack, kinda exhausted. Night guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sooooooo... I haven't posted since October, and I have good reason for not doing so._**

**_I spent my Christmas vacation with my brother who's on the other side of the U.S. He is also a Marine. So I have to weigh my decisions... Chapters I can post at any time? Or spend time with my older brother who may or may not be there the next day. Also, I've decided to go forward with the reader's choice, so be expecting some decisions._**

**_When my brother wasn't home I was practicing full time for the school play of Dracula, so that was a thing. Then after the play and after the break, I had to focus on grades. But a few minutes ago I was contemplating my fanfic, and rereading it, and it seems to be going pretty fast. I'll try to add more detail for you wonderful readers ^.^_**

**_Lastly, but not least, as I sit here writing this at 11:25PM on a school night (kinda late...) I decided... Why not get to the nether chapter stuff? So... Prepare your Doritos, the whole bag will be gone by the time you finish reading the chapter (._. ^) sha-ka-kaa..._**

What was I supposed to do? I had no potions, somewhat of a defence, and an extremely valuable pickaxe. Should I turn tail and run? Should I proceed to fight these things?... I went with the latter choice. Not a split second after I made my decision I was immediately instinctively dodging a projectile. The Blazes had begun their assault. It was almost unbearable now, not only am I in 100 degree heat but now I'm stuck fighting these things. It was ridiculous! I was constantly stuck on the defensive. And all I was doing was dodging and getting a few lucky near misses. I had to think for a second or two on how to handle these things. So these are blazes that I'm fighting, what will happen if I strike them with my iron blade? My very first thought was that the blade would partially melt as I hit the Blaze. I don't know how hot they are, but I could feel their heat. This means that they are hotter than 100 degrees Fahrenheit. If they weren't, I'd actually feel cooler rather than warmer next to them. Obviously this wasn't the case.

When you slice a Blaze in Minecraft itself, the blade doesn't melt. But as I have discovered already, this isn't your run-of-the-mill Minecraft scenario. Just hark back on the Enderman event (still have no clue on as to how I managed to survive that.) Then it struck me... Perhaps blazes have a heart? I know that the blaze rods are obviously hot but the head of a Blaze is cold enough to not melt in the heat. That was where I decided to strike it. As I just barely managed to dodge another Blaze-bolt (still loving myself for making it that on the spot) I charged in full speed, surprisingly, it managed to dodge to the point of me actually only scraping it, but that one event had already made up my mind. I heard an odd sound and noticed that something like liquid red lava began coursing from the scratch it had received. My blade was also still fine. What is significant about this is the fact that Blazes here can't take damage worth crap. I had basically only cut it but it was obviously in intense pain and what I assumed was it's lifeblood was flowing freely, and showed no sign of stopping. While this was amazing information one thing greater caught my interest. The other blaze wasn't shooting at me at all but was just staring observing the fight, and actually occasionally getting in the way of the first Blaze. For a second in between dodges I even noticed that the Blaze shooting at me occasionally hurled a Blaze-bolt at it, knocking it aside. At this point, I couldn't figure out if the second blaze was friendly or if it just didn't like the fight. Whatever it was, there was certainly interference going on. I couldn't manage but weak hits, very few of my swings managed to hit, and what DID hit, were more like mere nicks on its... What I assume was it's flesh. On the flip side, the blood showed little sign of stopping, if any at all. So now I know that unlike the human body, which has capillaries and platelets, Blazes have no form of coagulant, meaning if I can get one solid, deep strike on it, I can make it bleed out. And I could certainly do that... But it was going to hurt. The opening I needed required me to get hit as well. In this Nether heat, I wasn't going to last very much longer, so it had to be now or never.

I launched myself at the first Blaze, and I took a direct blow from one of the rods surrounding the Blaze. That blow glanced my shoulder, which I suspected would happen, what I didn't expect was the intense pain of a direct burn from my right side. The Blaze reversed the direction its rods were spinning! It completely caught me off-guard. But it was worth it, because I had the very pleasing feeling of my blade sliding into it's skull like butter. I pulled back, clutching the massive burn that I had that now appeared on my skin with my opposite arm, man it hurt. I watched in silent disgust as it writhed back and forth, screeching a bloodcurdling cry. I watched until all of its lifeblood was spurted out of its body. When it fell, all of its rods shattered like glass, except for one. Which, ironically, was the one that burned my arm. I picked it up, and put it into my inventory. There was no sign of the other Blaze, and I didn't know when it had left. Most likely it left in fright at the sight it had just witnessed, but that was only speculation.

Needless to say, it was well worth it, because as I walked for a few minutes (with the pain searing in my arm, it felt like hours.) I was greeted with the sight of nether wart. While there wasn't much, there was certainly enough for a potion or two. After gathering the wonderful red mushroom thingies I noticed I had a potion in my bag. When did I put that there? I couldn't remember when I had put that there, but I took very little time contemplating it before I chugged it down. Thank you Lord! The pain in my arm was finally gone, and there was little to no trace of the singe of the burn. I began walking back to the portal, and on the way I realized something - everything except the flint with stone, obsidian, pickaxe, and Blaze rod were all gone. I have no clue how or why they disappeared, and now all that was in there was what was aforementioned and now nether wart. It was way too odd, I wasn't carrying an actual backpack or nothing, I just plopped it into the GUI. Right before I began seriously considering the cause, I noticed a gleam out the corner of my eye. It was a Gold Nugget! I couldn't believe it, and wasted no time grabbing it. However, there was this thought in the back of my mind. This was awfully convenient... A gold nugget just laying around? Before I moved again after picking it up, I cautiously scanned around the floor. No tripwire, no pressure plates, nothing. I was treading with utmost care until I arrived back into the main part of the nether. Funnily enough, there were much more zombie pigment than usual, and the Ghasts had moved on. I observed some Glowstone for a few seconds, then decided to mine a few blocks of it, which I promptly did. With all that set in my inventory, I headed back to the portal. The walk there was completely uneventful, unless you consider observing two zombie pigment duke it out over absolutely nothing for several minutes eventful.

Upon my arrival back, night had fallen. I wasted no time in getting back to my shack and resting. Before I fell asleep, I considered the materials I had gathered, and created 8 Glowstone bricks. After I finished, I grabbed a stick out of the chest and put it on the crafting table with a brick of Glowstone. I contemplated it for some time, not really knowing why, I just did it. As I touched the Glowstone to pick it up, a blinding bright shimmering blast of light went off, and when I finally looked to check on what had happened, I was dumbfounded. A black rod, with a shimmering grey and white glass orb on top of it. I picked it up, weighed it a little with my hand. And just stared at it. I looked to the Creeper who had been watching me intently, then back to the rod, and back to the Creeper again. I touched its head with the orb of the rod, and an identical flash of light exploded in front of me. Two eyes stared at me in awestruck fascination... Reddish brownish curly hair flowing down. A girl no taller than than my shoulder, unclothed, looked straight into my eyes. "Master, I am honored by your presence, My name is Cupa, please take care of me."


	12. Chapter 12

**I Finally had questions! 3**

** drakstaHL - Uhhh... Oh, that's a good one... It's gonna be difficult, lol, but I plan on making ita kinda combination of a harem and not a harem... Like, eventually I will say that all the mobs will become human and have a thing for the MC but as time goes on they get attracted to other things, but at the beginning and in the middle we're going to see a lot of harem-based stuff going on.**

** icanhazcaiko3o - Heck no :D**

**I plan on posting lot more, but I want to finish this one first. After this, I have plans for My Little Pony, Teen Titans, and maybe an anime/Manga or two. Also, I'm not sure how long this Minecraft fanfic is gonna be, just know that it's gonna be quite long.**

** Vesperon - Thanks ^^ And a personal thank you to you for sticking with me! (o3o)**

I was speechless. I mean, here I was , really staring at an actual creeper who had transformed at the touch of this thing I made. I wasted no time in finding some string to put it around my neck. Cupa, as she called herself, was following me the entire way. I finally got fed up with it and began talking to her, "So uh... I'm your master?" She perked up at this, "Y-Yes! If it wasn't for you, I would've never realized what it meant to be different! You can see me too!, I don't know how but you can, and as a thank you I've sworn myself to you!" I contemplated this statement, and a lot of it had loopholes. She mentioned if it wasn't for me she would've never realized what it meant to be different, Which means either she's been observing me and making so pretty intense accusations, or she knew me from before... I couldn't quite figure out what she meant by that. Also, just because I can see her and understand her that gives reason to swear one's life to another? I understand that kind of thing if you save someone's life, but just knowing them? Either she hasn't had friends or anything close to it before and she doesn't know how to go about it, or I really did save her life at some point and just didn't realize it. Either way, it got me intrigued, so I pried some more. "If it wasn't for me, you'd never know what it meant to be different? Mind explaining that to me?" She got closer to my face then, "Yes! Well, I mean... I am different after all..." And right there I realized the whole situation, because I've been there before ([[(_Yup, irl too, I've been there_)]]) Something about her made her different, as a result she was shunned by all of her peers... If she had any, which I assume that she did. Which practically forced her out of her own home, or cave, or school, or whatever it may have been. Just how long has she been like this? Think about being in her shoes, so to speak. You're just casually strolling along depressed and hating yourself and lord knows what else, and all of a sudden this huge sudden spark appears in the sky, and you see something falling, you go to inspect and find someone that needs your help, so you help them and they take care of you somehow. You'd feel indebted to that person. Which, in my case, would have had to be when I fought off those mobs. You feel like your destiny somehow lies with that person, or whatever else it may be, and you can no longer imagine life without them. Very close to love... Or is it love?... I don't know, to be honest... But I'm figuring all this on my own, and I guess overthinking it like this would have to be the same as her over-the-top guesses, right?

In any case, it was certainly appealing to me. The idea of having someone who realizes I'm there and will follow every order or command I gave them without question, it sounded very nice. I began again, "So... What can you do for me then?" She started up again, just as excited as last time, "Anything you tell me to!". Well, that answered that then. I decided to test this, to see how much she meant it, "Alright, get on your knees." If anyone who decided to do this kind of thing knew a thing or two, they'd think they'd be giving... Well, pleasure, if you catch the meaning which may or may not have "job" in it. The reason for this extreme is that's usually the first thought that'll come to mind, as a result, they'll immidiately reject the command. At least, that was the way I figure it'd work. However, she did it, and got very close to me... VERY close... I was really surprised, "So... You did that without hesitation?" "Of course!" She replied. There was something I failed to calculate... She may not know of the "Birds and the bees" if that's the case, than the exercise is completely pointless. "Get back up." I said, rather more commandingly than I'd like. She jumped up then, and just stared at me, her emerald-eyed gaze eagerly awaiting the next command. Maybe that's the only thing she knows to do? If she hasn't had any social interaction, or very little, maybe she doesn't know how to go about it? Then I came to another possible conclusion, it may be that she doesn't know how to act, but she sees someone who's happy when she follows a command, and that makes her happy too. That's the only reasonable conclusion I can come to in that aspect. So that's why she wants to make me happy so bad, because I came out of no-where, and maybe I am a lot different in this Minecraft than I think. I'm beginning to think that Steve never existed here, if that's the case, there are no other humanoids... Unless you counted Cupa here, she looked exactly human. granted, naked at the moment, but I'm the type of person who could care less about that, that's just the way she is. ([[(_That's kinda the way I am irl too :P_)]]). She had red curlish hair, that's a given, and her eyes were of an otherworldy emerald, by human standards, she was quite attractive. She seemed more like a dream character that you would make in some MMORPG like Scarlet Blade, Guild Wars 2, or Archeage ({(_All of the games mentioned are real life games, and I do not own then nor their titles, but they're there if you want to check them out for yourself_.)})

So first, in that case, if she's going to follow me and obey my every order, I needed to take care of her. She obviously has no social experience, and while I hate to admit it, I wanted to take advantage of that. I wanted to make her think I was the only person who'd take care of her. Call it selfish if you will, but if she's convinced I'm the only one that'll pay attention to her, she won't leave me, in that case I don't have to worry about her wondering off, and I can protect her. Why am I doing all this for one girl? I don't even know myself... But I am going through with it. "Alright" I began, "First, you need some clothes." She cocked her head at me, "Clothes?". I gave a little sigh, "Yes, clothes. Until I can find some proper clothing, you can have my shirt." I took the overshirt i was wearing and put it on her, it was so big on her it covered not only her upper body but quite a bit of her lower body too. it was funny to see, because her arms weren't long enough to fit through the sleeves, they were kinda flopping around, very funny to watch her experiment with it. "Oh, It feels weird..." Well, at least she didn't reject it. But then, she said something that touched my heart, it managed to penetrate through my solid steel heart, "I will cherish this though! Because Master gave it to me! So it's really important! Thank you." I felt a tug on my heart, I don't why or how, but it was there. I even clutched my heart... What was I feeling? it couldn't be love, no, maybe more like satisfaction but... I couldn't figure it out completely. Later in time though, I would find out what it was... But it would already be too late...


	13. Chapter 13

**No questions? C'mon guys...**

**(~-3-)~ shak-ka-ka...**

Alright, so now not only did I have Cupa to take care of, but also that chaos wolf. And then something hit me... I hadn't used it on my chaos wolf. After I had given Cupa my overshirt, I tried thinking of a name to give this object, and then it occured to me that I had a mod enabled at some previous date of which I can no longer remember, called Mob Talker. This was incredibly similar, if not the same, so that's what I called it. The "Mob Talker". I now know that it works by willingly touching something with it, so I did the same to my Chaos Wolf. Once again, it was a girl, but looked very close to my age and was quite blessed with an obvious bust, tall stature, and long, flowing hair, deep, bright red eyes and a slender frame. To say she was designed for seduction would be a grave understatement, and I kept that in the back of my mind. I know what seduction is, and what it takes to seduce someone, and women are professionals at it. If I didn't keep this as a conscious thought, I'd be wrapped around her before I even realized it. Long story short, I kept alert about myself. She looked around, studied her - without surprise - naked body, and moved her fingers around. She was inspecting every aspect of herself, from her long legs all the way to her unforgiving stare. She was about an inch shorter than me. When she spoke, it was if silk was flowing from her speech to wrap around and caress you in soft comfort, but underneath, I could detect the venom in it. She wasn't someone you'd take on a casual jaunt around the beach. She was also obviously not someone to screw with, she looked like she could kill me in an instant.

"Well, well, well." She began. "You have quite the interesting tastes, don't you Master?" What... She called me master, and right away I was on alert. That's two now, but her calling me this made much more sense. And that is exactly what I was worried about, that she would be able to see right through me like glass. She smiled ever so slightly, and I got an obvious glimpse at her fangs she possessed. She looked more like a vampire than anything, but then I noticed something which I mentally kicked myself for not noticing sooner. She looked like a Drow from Dungeons and Dragons! No joke here, her skin was dark, with a blue hue, what you would get if you crossed a Dark Elf with a Drow Elf ({{(_The Elder Scrolls and D&amp;D, quite the combo if I do say so myself ^.^_)}}) It was hard to grasp, but it complimented not only her seductive figure and voice, but clashed perfectly with her white hair, she was the essence of beauty, but once again, threw up several red flags for me. "Oh, come now. What else were you expecting from a Chaos Wolf?" She moved closer to me gracefully, dangerously, and put her hand on my back, still talking as she slowly walked away, gently rolling her hand across and off my back as she did so. There, seduction, she was using seduction techniques on me right off the bat. Where did she learn this? I didn't know, but she knew right off the bat I could see through it, her change of expression showed it all... She was _toying_ with me. I took in a deep breath, and began my reply, "Look, you know as well as I do that seduction won't work on me. I know what you're up to, and don't call me Master unless you mean it." I hadn't noticed until later, but at this point Cupa had left my sight. "Well then, I'll admit that's a surprise. Not even distracted by my gifted figure, hmm?" I replied with as much venom as she gave me, "You still wouldn't have that 'gifted' figure you obviously appreciate so much if it weren't for me choosing to give you a potion. I could have simply walked away, but I didn't, you could at least give me kudos for that."

Something interesting happened then, she stopped walking gracefully on purpose and rested, her whole posture changed to relax, she was no longer in 'seduction' mode. She sighed, "You're right, perhaps I shouldn't be too hard on you. You obviously know what I can do. Ah, but why did you? Granted you've cursed me with staying with you, taking advantage of my views on loyalty, quite naughty, don't you think?" I raised a brow, "About as naughty as an elf, I'd say." Then she laughed at me! A short, brisk laugh, more of a chuckle but it was obviously there. "Funny one, aren't you? Now then, you know why I feel endowed to call you master, though I usually prefer to be on top, if you catch my drift." I sighed, "Again with the sex talk, you just don't know when to stop, do you? - Wait, don't, I already know the next sexual inuenndo that can come from that, just don't say anything about it." She pursed her lips, "Oh poo, guess I'll find someone else to give me a name..." I cocked my head, "Alright first, how does that make sense? And two, how could you not have a name?." Again, this time she wasn't even in 'play' mode, she was about to be direct and straight with me. I could just tell, people's eyes give away quite a bit. "Chaos Wolves don't have names, we have numbers and status. I am an Alpha Female, that is what I have become, I have no name, only status, that's all that matters in a dog-eat-dog world, so to speak." She didn't realize it, but I did. There was a lot on her mind, and this playful thing is a release. Just think about it, not even having your own name, which us humans take for granted way too much. Being expected to be one thing, and then losing two of your pack members right off the bat. This girl (Would it be more proper to call her girl or young woman?... I'll go with my gut on this one.) No, more like this young woman's original intention was to kill me. That was something I can't just overlook. She began speaking again, "I know what you're thinking 'Master', I ordered a strict no kill, and they went for you anyways, and died as a result. You know how hard it is to become an alpha and find a mate when you're barely ten seasons old? Ten years for you, and for a chaos wolf that's very young. Just seven seasons, and I lost half my pack one day, the most the next, and the rest the day after..." She trailed off, and said Master with such venom I visibly reeled back slightly, but this time she was hugging herself with her hands, just staring at me. And I felt a huge pang of guilt hit my chest.

"Look..." I began, "I'm sorry-" I didn't even have time to finish my apology, "SORRY? YOU KILL MY ENTIRE PACK AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?! I'm only sticking with you because I have nothing left! You're obviously new to this... This hole of a nightmare! I finally get something started for myself and some child comes in and destroys it!~" She began to cry. There was nothing holding her back now, she's met face-to-face with the demon of a man who killed her family without even realizing and now she gets to give him a piece of her mind... I don't blame her. "it was all your doing! And now I have nothing left to look forward to!" I didn't say anything, but I did take a radical choice, and I didn't realize the true extent of what peril I put myself in until much later. I quietly stepped over, and gently put a knife in her hand, and then kneeled down, hung my head down so I was looking at the floor and using my hands to support myself. "Do what your conscious tells you to..." I said. I closed my eyes and waited for it. if she decided to go for it, then I'd finally figure out if there was a respawn system. If she didn't, then what happened would happen. I heard movement and squeezed my eyes unvoluntarily, and then felt a warm embrace... She hugged me. At this point I was confused, and then she spoke, "God, you're just like a pup, aren't you..." I looked up just in time to see her wipe her face, and then say, "Let's just go with the 'this never happened' bit, shall we? And As much as I hate to admit it, I'm following you, even if you are a pup, until I can get back up on my feet. But don't think for a split second I'll forget what happened." I got up on my feet, she handed the knife back to me, and I put it in my pocket. "I don't expect you to." I replied, "But for the sake of a fun fact, I'm older than you, by one year." This time, SHE rose a brow at me, "Oh really? My mistake oh wonderful and honorable 'Master'." She was back into playful mode, which meant she was feeling better, I'm sure. "That's just dripping with sarcasm, isn't it?" She pursed her lips again like she did before, "ooooh... I don't know... I am quite sure it was more than just 'dripping' when I finished fu fu fu..." I did a light facepalm, "Back to your good ole' sexual self, eh?" She shrugged, "Isn't that hard to tell, really. But hey, when do I get the shirt off your back?" I'd forgotten about that... "Uh.. Well one, that's an overcoat, and two- Wait a minute, when did you get that?" She was wearing meshed suit of some sort accompanied with combat boots. "I don't know what you're talking about silly, maybe it's just a perk of being me..." I just ignored it. I was about to walk to the fridge to find something to eat, and then I heard a scream. I frantically looked around, my heart was racing. "Kuzukiri!" The girl turned her head to me quickly, "Kuzukiri?" It's the name of an OC I created a while back, I thought the name suited her perfectly. "Yes, that's your name now, but more importantly, where's Cupa?" She looked around as well, but much more graceful than I. "You mean that girl that was with you before?" "Yes!" I shouted, "Where is she?!" Kuzukiri squinted her eyes, and did what sounded like cursing under her breath, it was a language I didn't recognize. I knew what happened then. The conclusion hit me like a freight train - she was kidnapped. Kuzukiri knew more about this world than I did, so I wasted no time in asking her, "Kuzukiri! Why would any creature want to kidnap her? That's gotta be the only conclusion! That didn't sound like a jump scare scream!" "Tch, you fool! Do you not realize that instrument you possess transforms us? We're not mobs anymore!" That never occured to me, and I kicked myself for it. "Son of a- We need to go now!" "Right, grab a weapon like that you were using before, you don't have time for anything bulky! We need to move now!" And that's exactly what we did. No potions or armor, just two swords for me, and Kuzukiri had two daggers in her hand, reverse grip.

We heard the scream again, and ran in that direction. It took us what I estimated to be about three minutes of running, and finally we reached the source. Something had Cupa, she was unconsious, and something had grabbed her, a ravagous black claw. It's owner looked like a black chaos wolf, but much more burly and much more stout. The most unique being that he was standing up on two legs, he had an X-Shaped scar across his face, and his red eyes were menacing. When we arrived, Kuzukiri stopped suddenly. I figured she knew something, so I asked her. "Kuzukiri, you know what or who this is." "Yes..." Her voice trailed off, and she sounded scared beyond belief. Then she said the words that sent an intense shiver down my spine. "It's my father..."


End file.
